


（5）金色恶魔

by Nyamooo



Series: 我所知的世界 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Fantasy, M/M, Science Fiction, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamooo/pseuds/Nyamooo
Series: 我所知的世界 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	（5）金色恶魔

赫利塔只是听说过奇迹公园，这是第一次见到如此充满绿意的地方——上一次见到浓密绿树还只是在那张伊卡洛斯的广告上。他也第一次知道法米尔在片绿野中藏着这样一座精致的私人花园。伸手便能触到待放的花蕾，树上的红色果实坠在眼前。背上是嫩草上的露水沾湿皮肤的触感，细密的叶子隔着纱质的衣料摩挲着摇晃的腰侧，有点痒却是巨大的满足。早先关于生死的思考像是被放下的一本书，甚至忘记夹上了书签，下一次再拾起来的时候又会从哪里开始呢？

相比起赤裸着相拥，他更喜欢留着一件轻薄的衣服，增添一分似有似无的距离感，隔着布料的爱抚更是带着有所保留的私密感。这是个擅长从身体和心理两方同时操纵想要的猎物的人，赫利塔很清楚这一点。

啊……啊！嗯……呃哦……啊……

即使是在身体被汹涌的快感淹没而在渴求更多的现在，即使头脑里的一个声音在疯狂地、肆无忌惮地高频呻吟着，另一个声音依然在冷静地控制着自己的理性，以至于对外流露出冷淡的态度。

法米尔见状便停下了嘴上和手上的动作。“还不满意吗？”

“可能是看着这些第一次见到的植物的缘故吧，没办法集中注意力。”赫利塔伸手抓住了一片带有绒毛的绿叶，靠近鼻子嗅了一下。他干脆起身，敞开的衣襟随意搭在胸前，纱质的长袍一直到脚踝，一层单薄的水绿色隐藏不住之下微微泛红的皮肤。裸足踏在青葱的草地上，他绕着这个不大的玻璃温室观察着周身的花木。

连枝的紫色花串缀在嵌着金边的墨绿叶从中，旁边是半透明的蓝绿色长叶从土壤中探出。精心打理的灌木丛沿着浅灰的石板小道从入口延伸至此，被中间宝石红的群花打断后又向着一角白石雕成的高台喷泉蔓去。喷泉上雕着一个头上长着盘角的人形，腿连接的却是植物的根系，从胸前长出的荆棘披在身后，缠绕在喷泉的水台上。他手上端着一个水瓶，目光注视着从中倾出的细细水流，溅起的水花打在就近的玻璃墙上，朦胧间能看到外面的傍晚的中轴走廊，几个年幼的孩子正跟着昼夜线一蹦一跳。

这时，不知从哪来的黑色织物挡住了视线——法米尔解下领巾叠成长条，遮住了赫利塔的眼睛。

“这样就不会分心了。”

从后面抚上腰际的手滑到下腹，撩开了长袍。他没有再让赫利塔任性地躲开，法米尔将他逼到角落里。失去了视力也并非就能让人随意摆布，只是从后面迎来的压迫感实在是过于强硬，再加上身高的差异，赫利塔幻想着自己是被那个头上长着盘角的精灵用从高处垂下的粗重荆棘缠住了自己，手腕和脚踝又被从四周为上的根系擒住，从树根上长出的蔓藤将长袍的后摆掀起，粗暴地撕扯掉了下半截，残破的布料挂在一边。和臀瓣一起暴露出来的还有中间的金属环，连着埋进体内的东西。那个精灵用过长的手指在金属环上施力，但又不尝试将它扯出。

“嗯！”赫利塔短促地哼出声，藏在体内的东西显然是触到了什么。

四周的荆棘就像发现了猎物暴露出的弱点，顺势在他身上肆意游走，留下道道红印。乳首在粗糙茎叶的摩擦下充血涨红，敏锐地捕捉着细刺划过时的痛感。赫利塔难耐地弓起身子，后背紧贴着的是亢奋的心跳。在体内搅动的东西被一下子扯出，金属的拉珠碾过内壁，穴口被连续涌过而无法控制地收张。猛烈的快感在摧毁理智的防守，而且是赤手空拳敲击着玻璃罩子想要砸碎它一般的疯狂。

赫利塔听到自己带着哭腔的呻吟声——啊，为什么又变成这样。

刚刚排空的后穴并未得到片刻的饶恕，就又被更为险恶的东西填满，还未充分扩张就被粗大坚硬的性器撞入，疼痛感猛的窜上脑门。赫利塔正要叫出声，嘴就被捂住了。

“外面不远处就有人在飞艇站，我可不保证玻璃墙的隔音效果。”赫利塔听到法米尔在耳边说，他的头发粘上了自己汗淫淫的脸。

还在做最后抵抗的赫利塔摇着头想要挣脱捂住口的手，然而手指却干脆探进了口中，挑逗着自己的舌头。后颈被法米尔的舌尖舔舐着，然后是耳廓，下巴，喉结，再沿着脖子到锁骨，接着啃咬着肩膀——像是被他摸清了性感带，亲吻之处都激起了无比的快感。充分分泌的体液润滑了下身的交合处而减少了痛楚，反抗声变成了喉中的呜咽。这时，手指突然抽离了口腔，赫利塔缓了一口气。就在他放松下来的时候，自己的两腿被抬起，整个人处在半空中，然后就这样后入着被抱起来。他直起手臂抵住墙，支撑着自己的身体。法米尔托住他的腿根，手指用力掐进肉里，大幅度地抽出又插进，这样紧张的身体更是能让体内的性器充分地接触穴腔内的肉壁。

双腿大张面对着玻璃墙面，自己的一切毫无保留地暴露在渐浓的夜色里。他甚至能听到不远处飞艇的引擎声，人群中的交谈声，接吻声，空气中尘埃的碰撞声。

啪嗒啪嗒。粘稠的液体从身体相连处溢出来，一滴一滴落在下方的紫色花簇中。

“啊……啊……快不行了，再多一点……”

欢愉如失控的瘾，一旦陷入其中只能任其摆布。 

“偷跑出去的那几天你跟谁在一起？”

——他突然在说什么？我无法思考，我也不想思考……

“你跟那个人回家了吗？”

左腿被放下，随后冰冷的手掌掐住了自己的脖子，赫利塔才感到自己略高的体温。

——“那个人”。

“……你想听吗，那个人是怎么让我爽到失禁的？”赫利塔回过头。虽然蒙住眼看不到对方的表情，但是从锁紧脖子的力度上能猜出些许情绪。

束缚感越来越强，让人无法呼吸。窒息感放大了体感，每一次抽插都让人眩晕，性刺激极速叠加，冲至峰顶，甚至没有靠手给予外界刺激便射精了。

粗胀的性器还在毫不留情地继续侵犯着猛烈收张的后穴。“嗯呃……还没结束呢。你不是想爽到失禁么？”

夜间的公共飞艇很久才会来一班。错过了刚走的一班，此时只有两人在站台前。

“啊，我老妈刚给我发消息说他们已经到家了。我跟他们讲你晚上也一起吃饭，让他们多准备一个人的份。”

“也不知道还得等多久才会有下一辆呢……”佩林耸耸肩，从好友克罗尔身边站起走到等候室外呼吸一点新鲜空气。卫星上数不多的成功改造之一就是气温控制，昼间不会因为恒星的直射而酷热，夜间也不会因为失去恒星的光热而变得极冷。然而其他条件依然不尽如意。草野有大片的枯黄，沿路的树木顶端也多少有些光秃，连沙漠植物都显得有些干瘪。为了植被正常生长，公园内避免夜间的光照而没有路灯，很快天就要完全黑下来，大家都想敢在天黑之前离开——被黑暗包围的感觉并不是什么好受的感觉。只有缀在空中的伊卡洛斯像一只巨大的眼睛，审视着这片挣扎生长的绿野。

此时，佩林望见旷野上远远有个人走来，身着讲究，礼帽下是金色的长发。他怀中抱着一个近乎赤裸的少年，只有上身遮盖着薄纱罩衣。那个少年垂落手臂，面无表情地凝望天空，远看甚至以为是一具尸体，但近看还可见缓缓起伏的胸膛。让人无法忽视的还有小腹上和腿间的污迹。

克罗尔背对着并没有注意四周的情况，但他发觉佩林一动不动地杵在原地，神情惊恐。

“怎么了？”克罗尔想要转过身。

“别动！”佩林拽住他，低声但有力地警告。

金发男人经过飞艇站，斜了一眼站台里的两人，径直走开了。

待那人走远，佩林松了一口气。

“怎么啦？发生了什么？”

“你相信恶魔的存在吗？刚刚就走过去一个。”佩林一脸严肃，声音里还带着些颤抖。

“又是什么你们神学院给别人起的外号吗？”

“算是吧。金色的恶魔，他有金色的长发，深居金色的高塔中，所到之处便有死亡。”

“哈，那我们不是危险了？”克罗尔附和着。

“喂，你以为是玩笑吗？”

“金色的头发并不少见吧，我老妈的头发在光照下也是金色呢。你怎么知道刚刚走过去的就是那个‘金色恶魔’？”

“因为我记得他的样子。我见过他，在我父母死的那晚。”

佩林很少提起她的亲生父母，即使是她唯一的好友也不曾听她说起。

事情还是听自己的父母说的。克罗尔的父母与他们是多年的好友，父亲更是在研究院时期就和他们关系不错。他们从研究院刚毕业就加入了生物研究部，致力于卫星上生命存续的研究，以进一步改造卫星上的生存环境，这片奇迹公园就有他们的一份功劳。而有一天，他们的尸体在家中被发现。两人躺在床上，没有伤痕，甚至平静的没有任何挣扎的痕迹。事件调查协会给出的死因是猝死，但是他们并不知道现场有一位目击者——当时只有七岁的佩林。

“那天阿夏去朋友家留宿，我一个人在房间怎么也睡不着。然后就听到楼下有动静，我以为阿夏回来了，就下楼去……” 佩林深吸一口气，然后长呼出来，“结果就撞见那人从我父母的房间里走出来。他抓住了我，再后来我就不记得了。但是我记得那张脸，还有和他同处一室的气氛。”

“那……你跟事件调查协会反应了这件事吗？”克罗尔小心翼翼地说。

“说了。我告诉阿夏，她第二天就跟他们说了。但是并没有任何改变，甚至怀疑是我做梦看到的。他们根本不会听一个小孩子的话。”

而且还是在所谓的杀人凶手手中毫发无伤存活下来的孩子。事件调查协会为佩林请了心理咨询师，希望她从父母过世的阴影中走出来。事后救济会为姐妹两人安排了天体研究部的美希叶和梅善夫妇作为养父母。

公共飞艇远远驶来。“总算是来了。” 佩林叹了一口气，等着舱门打开便登上了艇。夜间的公共飞艇上满是学生，有花枝招展准备去闹市区狂欢，也有一脸疲惫只待回家休息。

“祈祷日的假期你有什么安排吗？”克罗尔在公共场所自然转换了话题。

“教会的祭典，我得参加。”

“行吧。佩夏让我到时候陪你一起。”

“可恶，阿夏去年也是没空。图书馆的博物游园会人气可是太高了。”佩林叹气道，“我也想去看古生物模型。”

“等你的任务结束了一起去就是啦。”

“嗯……但是我是祭司的助手，整天都得守着祭坛……”

“也就是说……我也得随时待命？”克罗尔眨了眨眼睛。这俩姐妹也不提前告诉他状况，自己就答应了。好吧，是自己没有提前问清楚就答应了，不是她们的错。克罗尔心里自我安慰道。

“嘻嘻，到时候我不能用手机啦，就只能靠你了！”佩林再可爱的微笑也无法打消克罗尔心中的郁闷。

晚饭后，佩林陪克罗尔的父母聊了一会儿，就回家了。

“老爸……”

“嗯？怎么了？”克罗尔的父亲凯伊靠在沙发上看着今天的夜间新闻。

“你知道关于佩林父母的事情吗？”

凯伊微侧过头，又若无其事地看着屏幕上的新闻。“你是说美希叶他俩吗？不是很熟，毕竟我从研究院毕业就没怎么去过那边了。不过听说是不错的人，除了研究院的工作，好像在救济会也有工作的样子，估计忙的够呛。”

“不，我是说……”

“你母亲大人还等着我陪她下一局‘众神对战’呢。”克罗尔还没讲完，凯伊起身向楼上走去。‘众神对战’是最近在各年龄层都很流行的对战类网络游戏，在虚拟游戏室里能够身临其境进入游戏场景内，自己作为众神一员与玩家争夺领土。

“我以为你不喜欢玩那个……”

“不喜欢也得喜欢，这是我对你母亲大人的爱哦。”

凯伊走到楼梯口正要离开的时候，克罗尔又叫住了他。“那你听说过金色恶魔吗？”

沉默了一阵，凯伊耸耸肩。“什么游戏角色吗？不清楚。别整天无所事事的样子，你小子还是赶紧想想毕业研究的课题吧。”

看来从父亲这边问不出什么来。毕竟是关于好友的死，不想多谈也是可以理解。克罗尔回到自己房间里，顺着好奇心在网络上搜索了“金色恶魔”这个关键词，除了一些流行文化里的虚拟角色之外并没有发现什么。

“咕咕——咕咕——”克罗尔的手机响了。

“佩夏？你找佩林的话，她刚刚回去了。”

“我知道，她跟我说了。是关于那本书的事情。”

克罗尔听完瞬间精神了起来，从抽屉里找来纸笔。

“那本书的记录是找到了，不过只有一个赠书人的名字，别的信息都没有。没有联系方式，没有地址。”

“只有名字的话就很难办了……赠书人叫什么？”

“罗格。”

谢过了佩夏，克罗尔躺在床上，看着笔记本上简单的名字。

罗格。就只有这一点点信息。叫这个名字的人有多少？如果是为了提高“贡献值”而参加赠书的人不可能不留下自己的信息，说不定这根本不是真名。那为什么又要隐藏自己的身份呢？如果不是为了“贡献值”，那目的又是什么？也许有充满善心的人只想做点好事。

没有头绪。算了，明天见了赫利塔再说吧。

说起来自己似乎对这个萍水相逢的少年有不小的兴趣。克罗尔擅长于人交往，与自己研究室的同窗也好，其他经常合作的研究员也好，在神学院也有不少朋友。与大多数人的交流不仅是拓宽自己社交圈，更是想要了解各式各样的人然后从与他们的交流中汲取力量。这是一种精神上的力量，就像是用超声波的反射来确定自己的所处的环境一样，在与别人的交流中获得安全感。

而赫利塔像是将他带入了一个不同于往常的世界，包围自己的棉花糖一般明亮而柔软的世界出现了裂痕，而赫利塔从裂痕里伸出了手在迎接他——那不如就去一探究竟吧。

在闹市区北边有一片被称为“自由岛”的区域，这里聚集了大量娱乐场所和餐厅，无论昼夜都挤满了前来消遣的市民。这家“齐姆大叔”餐厅在形形色色的竞争者中显得并不起眼，贩售的廉价快餐倒是也有自己的消费人群。

这里是约好见面的地方，赫利塔早早就到了。他从后门溜进去，趁工作人员都在忙得不可开交的时机穿过厨房前的走道，挤进厕所里关上了门。面对着镜子，他清洗着脸上和手上的血迹。那个死老头还咬破了他的嘴唇，脖子和肩膀上也有咬痕。他用纸巾蘸水敷在伤痕上，但并没有消减多少，就索性将衬衣的下摆撕掉，把布条系在脖子上。他低头看去，却发现露出来的腰上有明显的按压摩擦过后的血斑和淤青。真没想到是这么狼狈的样子。

约见的时间快到了，克罗尔走进“齐姆大叔”，里面零散坐着几个顾客，都在自顾自享用着快餐。他认出了角落那桌背对着自己的一个毛绒脑袋，可是对面已经有个人坐着。他在背靠背的位子坐下，转过头想打招呼。

“就这样不要动。”

那人先说话了，是赫利塔的声音没错。

“你还好吗？发生什么事了嘛？”克罗尔不解，这像是在偷偷会面不想被人察觉的样子。

“我没事……”

“你上次也说没事。你被人跟踪了嘛？有什么人要害你吗？”

“不……我只是……”赫利塔叹了一口气，“偷了家里人的东西，他们现在在找我，被发现会被打断腿的。”

“啊？你偷了什么？什么时候的事情？这阵子你都在外面躲着吗？”

“其他细节就不要再问了啦！”

克罗尔住了嘴，想问的问题太多，但是又怕是人家不想提起的事情。“嗯……总之你有什么需要的尽管找我。”

“不用太在意啦，不过还是谢谢你。”

用桌上的小屏幕点了餐，很快就送上来了。克罗尔叉起一个炸肉丸子塞进嘴里，又喝了一口橙子汽水。“说起来这附近有一家餐厅炸肉丸子特别好吃，下次有机会去那边尝尝吧？”

“嗯，好呀。以后有机会的话。”

“我有个朋友，她叫佩林，特别会做菜，她做的炸肉丸子大概是我吃过最好的了。不过这阵子都在忙祈祷日的事情。对了，祈祷日你有计划么？”

“唔……没吧。”赫利塔全然不记得法米尔说的话要带他去个什么地方，当时他并没有注意到对方讲了什么。

“那如果你来看教会的祭典的话，佩林会在现场，我也会在那边。你知道吗？本来我根本不知道我得一直呆在那边，她突然跟我讲她是祭司助理，我又答应了她姐要陪她，天呢我真是给自己挖坑跳！”

“那你就不想去就跟她说嘛。”

“要是现在跟她说我不去了，她姐妹俩会一起杀了我。”

“哈哈，应该没那么惨吧。”

“有！她俩可凶了。”

“那你们关系还那么好？”

“小时候就认识吧，后来预备学校的时候又是同个班，不过她后来选择去神学院了。好在神学院和研究员就那么近，有时候觉得两家其实就是一起的嘛。”

赫利塔听着这些他插不上嘴的话题，却是很有兴致。他想象自己就是个最普通家庭的孩子，在家读完基础课程，进入研究院预备学校，然后又以不高不低的成绩考入研究员生物部，整天沉迷于观察生物组织样本。几年后交上一份普普通通的研究报告，得不到继续研究的资格，就从研究员平稳地毕业。未来就在一家小公司做一些处理订单的工作，一直到退休。

“我也想去图书馆看看。”沉浸在自己想象中的赫利塔不觉出声。

“说到图书馆，差点忘记了说了。关于你说的那个，就是外面的世界的事情。”克罗尔直起背靠道赫利塔耳边小声地说，“我这边没查出什么具体的东西……你那边有什么进展吗？”

赫利塔原本想避免提起这事，当作无事发生就让这件事从克罗尔的记忆中慢慢淡去。现在只能找个借口糊弄过去了。

“才没有什么进展呢。我可太生气了！我问了问爸妈，结果被他们嘲笑了一番，他们说那是我小时候为了吓唬我编出来的事情，没想到我一直都信以为真，还自己添油加醋好多细节。”

“那也太过分了哈哈哈……不过你上学的时候也没领悟过来嘛？”

“嗯……我学了两年就没继续了，家里负担不起。”

克罗尔敏锐地察觉到了话语中的破绽——关于独立城的建立这种常识问题，基础课程最开始就会讲。更重要的是，基础课程五年都是免费的，怎么会负担不起？克罗尔没有说出自己的疑惑，他想知道这小子在隐瞒什么。

“是吗，那真是可惜了。你要是想继续学习的话，可以向救济会申请。”

“等以后有机会吧……”

“不如这样，你不是想去看看图书馆吗，我们现在就去吧。里面所有书都是免费查阅的，正好我还能带你去游园会的场地，可以溜进去提前看一眼他们在布置些什么。怎样？不想去吗？”

克罗尔的话着实引起了自己的好奇心，而且现在又是不受监控的自由时间。上次偷跑去城市边缘的时候，法米尔根本不知道自己跟谁在一起，连跟多少人在一起都不知道。多少可以放心了。

“想，我想……去看看。”

两人一前一后走出餐厅，向着飞艇站走去的时候还保持一定的距离，赫利塔远远跟在后面，好几次差点被人群挤丢。上飞艇时，赫利塔还特意从不同的门进去，站在艇舱的另一头。

飞艇上人并不多，克罗尔环顾周围发现了站在四排座位之外的赫利塔，他也正在看着自己。他忽闪的眼神时不时瞟向窗外，轻微摇了摇头。克罗尔苦笑着耸耸肩表示随你的意吧。

两人就这样全程相离，没有言语，只是偶尔用眼神交流。途径救济会的金色高塔时，克罗尔发现赫利塔阴沉地注视着那个方向，注意到自己被发现的时候又像没事一样恢复了明亮的眼神，朝这边笑了笑。

飞艇接近图书馆，由通道两侧的耐旱植物迎接入站，停在图书馆后方的交通平台上。赫利塔着迷似的目光被这座像倒置的巨船一般的建筑吸引住，到站了也没反应过来。

没办法。克罗尔向他走去，经过他背后的时候轻轻用手臂碰了一下他的肩膀。赫利塔忽然回神，点了一下头，随着人群下了艇。


End file.
